


AKA Burly Brawl

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - The Matrix Fusion, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Nightmares, Purpose, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Purpose drives us all, and for Jess, purpose is the someone she needs to save





	AKA Burly Brawl

Crows are never a good sign.

Once, when she was younger and going through a goth phase a part of her wishes she never left, Jess loved crows. She thought they were the awesomest bird, black and poetic and a mystery to solve. But not today. They’re a bad sign. Maybe not because of the birds, but maybe because almost everything is a bad sign.

Especially when they’re at the feet of someone who’s supposed to be gone.

“Jessica Jones.”

Someone’s who definitely should be gone but isn’t. But is marching towards her, a hand casually in the pocket of her suit, high sun reflecting of her sunglasses.

“Trish.”

“Surprised to see me?”

Jess shrugged. Maybe yes, maybe no.

“You’re aware of it, aren’t you?” Trish said, calmer, cooler than Jess had seen her in a long time. “Our connection?” And definitely more dangerous. “We’re more than just sisters.”

Jess can’t argue with that.

“You killed me, Jessica Jones.” And Jess can argue with that – she sent the agent to the Raft, that hole in the programme from where no one ever returns. She doesn’t know if it’s death, somewhere worse, or maybe hope. “You sent me away. Afterwards, I knew the rules. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I didn’t.”

“Trish…” Jess really doesn’t like where this is going. Maybe some part of her still thought she could save Trish. But sometimes calm is unhinged.

“I had to return. Had to disobey. And, now, here I am. Because of you, Jessica Jones.”

Jess shifted her weight slightly as the agent stepped closer and closer.

“Because of you, I’m no longer an agent of the system. I’m unchained, a new woman, like you, apparently free.”

“Congratulations,” Jess replied in the driest tone she could muster.

“Ah, but…” Buts are never good either. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

Jess balled her hands into fists. Got her muscles ready. And she didn’t back up.

“Which is why I’m here,” Trish continued, coming to a halt just inches from Jess. “Because we’re not free. There’s no escaping reason. No denying purpose. Without purpose, we wouldn’t exist.”

Someone stepped behind Jess.

“It is purpose that created us.” Another Trish.

“Purpose that connects us.” And another.

“Purpose that pulls us.” Another.

“That guides us.”

“That defines us.”

“That binds us.”

And being surrounded is never anything but a terrible sign. Especially when you’re surrounded by people who hate you.

“We’re because of you, Jessica Jones. We’re here to take from you what you took from us.”

Trish bared her claws.

“Purpose.”

Pounced.

Jess’s eyes tore open.

Shit.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Breathe…

“Holy fuck, Trish.”

Breath.

Jess puller herself upright in her bed. Tried to bring her breathing, her pounding heart, back to normal. After what seemed like forever, she was able to turn her head to check the time. 2:18.

“Fuck, Trish.”

This was the last time she was letting Malcolm and Gillian convince her that a movie night would be a good idea. Sure, maybe they had a point when they said she was more withdrawn and broodier than usual, and that she might need some company and blah blah blah, but Jess also had a point when she told them to fuck off. Unfortunately, it was two against one.

“Fuck.”

Jess flopped back onto the old, kinda hard mattress. Trish had bought it for her, once a long time ago, when she moved into the apartment. A long time ago. Tried to close her eyes. But before the adrenaline could wear off, a pounding in her head joined the one of her heart. A heavy, dull pounding that was making her kinda thirsty and…

“Is this what being sober feels like?”

Of course, nobody answered. Even if there was still someone around to answer, Jess probably would’ve ignored them. Malcolm and Gillian had long since returned home, and Trish, well… Jess doesn’t talk about Trish.

But still, nobody answered. And the headache was making it hard for her to get back to sleep. Everything was making it hard for her to get back to sleep. Just like usual.

So Jess did her usual: climbed out of bed and switched on her laptop. P.I.s always work in the dead of night. And Jess always has open cases, especially after the publicity she got from… from it. But first, a drink. There’s nothing better to cure a hangover than… 

Her shelves were suspiciously empty.

And so were the drawers in her desk.

And the fridge.

And the emergency rations behind the broken radiator.

“Fuckers.”

Fuck.

Okay, maybe Malcolm and Gillian also had a point when they said that Jess drinks too much too often, even for someone with super-healing. Maybe. Guess it’s just shitty coffee for now.

The coffee ready, Jess hunched back down at her desk and threw on her slightly holey leather jacket. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. Stared at her laptop. Three cases. One missing person, maybe an affair, maybe a cartel, moderate pay. One definite affair that Jess just needed to make the call for, low pay. And one for her, no pay. Nothing monetary, at least.

So, of course, Jess chose-- 

Her laptop screen went dark.

**you can save her**

The green words scrolled across her screen.

**follow the brown squirrel**

The brown squirrel? What the-- 

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Four quick knocks at the door interrupted Jess’s train of thought. Her eyes darted up to see a shadow waiting through the glass. At this time of night, with this kinda headache, Jess really didn’t want to deal with anyone else. Didn’t even want to deal with herself, really.

But by the time Jess’s eyes darted back down to her laptop, the green text was gone. It was the usual case files. And the knocking continued.

If Jess ignored it, maybe it would go away.

It didn’t.

“Fuck.”

So Jess did what she always does. She got up from her desk with a sigh and tromped over to open the door. A young, light brown haired woman stared up at her.

“What do you want?”

“Jessica?” The stranger asked.

“Look,” Jess said, as passively hostile as she could. “Do you know what time…”

Until she noticed the brown squirrel poking out of the woman’s hair.

“I was told you can help.”

This can’t be real. But, if there’s a chance…

Jess stood aside. “Let’s talk.”


End file.
